The Forbidden
by HeavensAvenger77
Summary: 13-year-old Robin discovers that she and her two friends, Carlos and Hunter, are half-bloods. Seems cliche, but what happens when their parent's are revealed, and not even the Camp will except them? Better than it sounds, T because of swearing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story on fanfiction! So excited! Anyway, here's the first chap, but don't worry, it'll get better. Criticism and comments welcome! **

Look, if you wanted a story of something amazing, you've come to the wrong place. You see, my life stinks, all because of my birth. I know what you're thinking, _it's not that bad, you're overreacting, life is an amazing adventure! _Well I'd like to see you live my life. You're going to make fun of how stupid I am during these pages while I'm suffering whatever life pelts at me. But you want my story, not my complaining. I understand, but what you're expecting is definitely not this. My luck is always against me. And it costs, big time. Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Robin Ratri.

"Call me if there's trouble, sweetie," My Foster-dad said as he rolled up the window and drove away.

_"That'll take 'bout five minutes," _I muttered to myself darkly.

I turn around and watch Dad's car turn the corner, wishing I was back in bed, at the pool, anywhere but here. Sighing heavily, I trudged to the bus stop where a group kids were sitting.

Today was my first day of Middle School, and there is nothing to be excited about. My brother, Nathan, says that Temor Middle School is like a punishment from the devil himself. He was practically crying tears of joy when he graduated, so I'm pretty dang nervous. If there is anyone who I think could survive Temor, it's Nathan. He's every cheerleaders dream, smart, funny, popular, athletic, and-though I would never tell him, 'cause his ego is gigantic-movie star handsome. Though, being adopted, I look nothing like my family. With my layered brown hair and blue eyes, I can't find any fashionable part about me.

It's not that I care, which I don't. In fact, I laugh every time a girl screams when they get their Ugg boots wet. I can't help it, it's hilarious. But at least I'm not the only ones who aren't idiots.

I walked up to kids who were known as the strange people at my old school. They spend their free time playing Assassin with Nerf swords, randomly outburst at the most worst moments, and find the word 'banana' completely hilarious for reasons unknown.

And, obviously, they're my best friends.

"Yo, Birdie, wazzup!" said Carlos, a scrawny, half-Mexican boy with blonde/brown mass of hair hidden beneath a Boston Baseball cap. A cocky smile is etched itself into his features that makes you think he's planning another prank. He's the first person I know who can cause a locker room rampage with just one container of Play-Doh- I will not give details, for your own sake-and I truly believe he was put on earth just to annoy me.

"Carlos, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" I said firmly, but a smile crept on my face as I spoke. I can never be serious with him, no matter how hard I tried.

"You heard the lady, Taco! Show her some respect!" said Hunter sarcastically, as he chucked a crumpled-up coke can at Carlos's head, which bounced off.

Carlos, in mock anger, jumped up. "Show _her_ respect? What about me? I told you to stop calling Taco!"

"But you won't let me call you Burrito or Nacho." he stated calmly, "And besides, Quesadilla is way too long." Hunter said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a Diet Coca-Cola- how he's not bouncing of the walls from caffeine, I will never know- and lounged on a bench nearby.

Carlos threw his hands in the air, "But what if, like, I become president or something, -"

"talk about doom and disaster," I muttered, which made Hunter snicker.

"- and the only thing I'm known for is my nickname, _Taco!_"

Hunter laughed_, _making his shaggy brown hair fall into his eyes. With a consistent, crooked grin and hazel eyes full of laughter, he's about as jolly as Santa Claus. Also, much to my annoyance, he is always trying to prove his name "Hunter" by hiding in trees and ambushing us with water balloons. _Someday,_ I thought to myself, _he is either going to join the army or an insane asylum._

As I continued to think on this, Hunter turned back to Danny. "I would think you, of all people would love to be named after a food."

"No! Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad." said Danny as he thought about it, "Definitely not taco, but maybe hot dog…"

He and Carlos continued this conversation for a while, I glanced at my watch. Seven o'clock, so we still have fifteen minutes. I looked around at the other people here. Girls on their phones, guys "acting cool", kids quivering in their seats, checking to see if they have everything. Everyone was acting like any normal person.

All except one, though.

Standing across the street, on the opposite side of the road, a man was standing in the shadows of the trees. He wore a large and black trench coat with his hands in his pockets. He had a black Fedora hat over his gelled-back hair. The way the light fell upon his face made him look thin and severe, like a skull. His eyes were covered by sunglasses, but I could tell he was looking straight at me, through my eyes and searching through my soul. But something was wrong with his mouth, the way it bulged out made it look like his gums were swollen. Then, all of the sudden, he began walking towards me.

"Hello? Robin? Is your brain working? Blink twice if you understand me." Carlos's voice startled me so much I jumped about a foot off my seat and starred at him like he was ghost.

"What is it? Ah man, I knew my zit looked gigantic!" He said as he speedily covered his forehead, looking panicked, "Quick, where is your Zappo Cream!" Without waiting for my answer, which wasn't coming, he flung himself on my backpack and began tossing things out.

"Grow up, Taco, it's not your stupid zit." said Hunter, rolling his eyes in the process. Then he turned back to me, eyes full of concern, "You alright?"

"D-did you see that man?" I stammered, turning back and forth between the two of them, feeling disturbed. Carlos, looking puzzled, stood up, Zappo cream in his hand.

"What man?" Carlos questioned while piling on the cream, "The only other people here are our age, and you can hardly call those dweebs over there men."

I shook my head, "No, that man, over there," but when I looked across the street, he was gone. I looked in all directions, but he wasn't anywhere.

Starting to feel scared, I turned to see Hunter starring at me, "Are you sure you saw someone?"

I gave a shuddered breath, "N-no, I guess I didn't," I gave a weak smile, "I guess I'm just tired, that's all."

He didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Carlos, with half of the Zappo cream on his head, yelling, "Here comes the bus!" I sighed and began climbing into the bus.

Whatever Hunter wanted to say, he didn't tell me.

**Like it? Hate it? It's short, but I'm working on it! Comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

My first thought when I entered Temor: _loud._

I not exaggerating at all, this school would make a hurricane like a tea party. All I could hear was locker slamming, objects dropping, and thousands of conversations. How would live this through every day, I'm not sure.

Carlos came up next to me, "God, this place is like a circus."

I turned to him, "Lots of unsuspecting people, and of course you're planning something right now, aren't you?" knowing the answer immediately after I asked.

He smirked," Well, of course, but I need a staple gun, do you have one?"

"Carlos, I wouldn't give you a staple gun to save the world, much less a prank." I laughed. I glanced at my schedule for my locker number, "My locker's number 811, what about you?" He glanced at his schedule.

"903, across the hall from you," Carlos said while trying to see my combination. I yanked it out of reach.

"Charming," I said sarcastically, "come on, let's find Hunter." He and I were walking down the main hall when the warning bell rang.

"We'll look for him later, we have to get to first period," I said, glancing at the clock, "see you at lunch."

"Okay, see ya later, Birdie." he yelled as the tide of kids pulled him away. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began walking down the hall, looking for my class. All the classrooms seemed the same, desks lined up in neat rows, Smartboard listing rules for the class (and there were _a lot_ of rules, by the way) and very strict looking teachers. I finally came up to a classroom that was labeled: _E110. _I took a deep breath, and braced myself for the worst, worried out of my mind, as I opened the door.

Well, at least I was prepared for the snotty behavior, but not for the pencil whizzing at my head.

I swerved my head out the way and glared at the direction of the throw, but everyone continued talking as if I wasn't there. I stood there, feeling a bit awkward, looking for an open seat.

There was an open desk next to a girl who would put all models to shame. Blonde hair glowing to the point of attractive white, with sharp and distinct features to match. Her face looked so timeless and shimmering with health, she could've been sixteen and I wouldn't know the difference. The only thing weird about her was her eyes. Almost black with her light hues made them look out of place, creepy, even.

But before I could decide whether I should sit there or not, she looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "You can sit here, I wouldn't mind."

I was taken aback. No one I've met has ever been so polite to me-except Hunter and Carlos, but you can hardly call the way they act polite- but she seemed genuine about it. I shrugged, "Gee, thanks," I muttered as I sat down.

"Don't mention it. People here can be real jerks, it's just better to be open to people," she said almost wistfully, leaning back in her chair.

"Right," I said uncomfortably, putting my binder in the desk, "What's your name?"

She paused for a second before saying, "Morgan Nereus," she smiled at me, "what about you?"

"Robin." I said before adding, "Robin Ratri."

Delaney's smile dropped like an off switch, and her eyes filled with…fear? I must have imagined it, because the next second she was smiling even more brightly. (man, smiling must be her hobby or something!) She looked like she was ready to shake my hand when a shadow cast over us. We turned around to see our teacher, , standing there, looking very frustrated.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your conversation, _girls_," he said in a oily voice, making it clear to stop talking right away, or else. He looked repulsive, greasy hair with strands of hair combed over his spotted scalp. His sour looking face and unshaved lip made me feel like gagging. And to top it off, he wore a gray tweed jacket and a spotted bowtie. He eyed us down waiting for an answer. Pissed off, I was ready to reply with a witty comeback, but Morgan beat me to it.

She looked at him nonchalantly and said, "I am sorry to say that you are, kind sir, I hope in the future your manners will improve." Morgan leaned back in her chair as fumed into a dark state of red. The class continued to laugh as I had an under the table high-five with Morgan.

Glaring us down, he said, "Because it's the first day, I will give you a warning, from now on you show me some respect in class."

"To bad there's nothing to respect," I muttered as he walked away. Morgan looked at me and we tried to contain our snickers.

I like her style.

I picked up my lunch tray and walked out into the cafeteria.

The rest of my classes have been very uneventful, but I really haven't noticed. It was as if I was already stuck in a rut. I was shocked at how much I dozed off and then immediately heard the bell- though I was joyous, nonetheless. I didn't have any classes with Carlos or Hunter, but I had one more with Morgan. But we couldn't sit next to each other because of assigned seating. I was looking around for them when I saw Carlos sitting at a table in the back, with a huge band-aid covering his right temple.

I slid in next to him, "Yo, Carlos, what happened to your head? Plastic surgery ain't working?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, but he seemed unfocused, "I just bumped my head on my locker, that's all."

I raised my eyebrows, "You know, most people don't try to open there lockers with there heads." I sighed, "Look, I wasn't born yesterday. I can always tell when you're lying, so just tell me what's up. Did you, like, get in a fight?"

He looked at me with uncertain eyes, like he didn't trust me (for the record, it's me who never trusts him). After a while, he said, "you promise not to tell anyone, not even Hunter?"

"I promise," I said. I have never seen Carlos so serious. And the whole time he hadn't taken his hands off of his ears. Very reluctantly, he said, "Well, I was in History when-"

"Robbie! Taco!" Hunter plopped right in the seat in front of us holding a glow stick, "Man, you are not going _believe_ where I found this glow stick-"

All of the sudden Carlos jumped up like he was shocked and said in a panicked voice, "I, um, have to meet the toilet!" then he sprinted out the door, knocking people over on the way out.

I turned on Hunter. "_Hunter! _He was going to tell me something important until you butted in with your stupid glow stick!"

Hunter held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I didn't know. But he'll probably tell you later."

"But he said it was really serious," I said curiously, "he didn't even want to tell you."

He laughed as he leaned across the table and began talking to me like a three-year-old, "Look, he was going to prank me and needed your help or whatever. It's nothing to get worked up about."

I stared at him defiantly and raised an eyebrow, "oh, _I'm_ the one who gets worked up? What about you and that glow stick?"

Hunter smirked, "Touché, little-winged one. But can I at least tell you where I found it?"

With nothing to lose, I shrugged, "Why not?"

Hunter leaned in and whispered where he found it. I blinked, stared at him, then burst out laughing. "That's so _sick_!" I shrieked as a fell to the floor, clutching my stomach, followed closely by Hunter crashing to the floor.

You're probably wondering where it was. But if you want to keep your appetite, I don't think I should tell you.


End file.
